How Does It Work?
by Runa-Chan rules
Summary: Lily wants to know how it all works. Stark gives her a book that explains it, and now, Lily wants to Dominate. slight GrimmjowXNel rated m for lemons and language


**a short story about Lilinette and Stark... i got bored, and wrote this for a friend. enjoy!**

**~*How Does It Work?*~**

"hey! wake up, Dumbass!" Lily yelled, trying to wake up the idiot she stood above. "Stark!" ....still no answer

a wicked smile krept across her face. she popped her knuckles, and swept her hand down, punching Stark in the wrong area. a loud yelp came out of his mouth, as he woke up, and sat up quick enough to push Lily back a little before she could do it again. "dammit, Lily!.... spare me the pain, i might need those!"

"as if. what would you use them for? its not like you know how to use them." she snickered. "i bet your still a whimpy little virgin."

"no, Lily, im not a virgin, you are." "and how would you know that?" she asked. a dumb look appeard on Stark's face. "because your still just a kid." Lilinette stomped her foot on his hand. "shut up! how does it work, anyway? i mean, it cant be all that complicated, right?" "heh.... its more complicated than you think. i bet a girl like you wouldnt even understand, non the less be able to stand how it works."

"just tell me how it works! no one around here discusses it, and it annoys me! i need to be educated like everyone else was! i dont want to seem stupid to a guy if he ever...." "i dont think you have anything to worry about with guys." "hey! shut up" "make me." she kicked him in the balls, sending him down to the floor, a tear dripping from his eye. "look, i will make a deal with you. you tell me how it works, and i will let you sleep in."

he thought about it for a moment. "fine. since you wont leave me alone unless i tell you....." he handed Lilinette a book. "here. read this. i know its innapropriete, but it shows you all the positions you could take, and what to do with what you have. any more questions, ask Halibel or some other idiot who has the time." he layed back down, and fell to sleep as Lily sat there, flipping through the book. she made faces, and grosed out noises, but continued reading. it took her about 42 minutes to read it all. she closed the book, and made a gagging face. she stopped when she saw that Stark was laughing at her, trying to hold it back.

"i told you." she stuck out her tongue. "shut up!" she ran ot of his room, and into Grimmjows room, who was sitting laziky on his couch, and listening to Nel rant about how she turned into a child, and how shes going to kill Nnoitra. "whats going on?" she asked. "oh crap, now there are two kids in my room. listen kid, i really dont want to hear whatever issues you have, and i really dont care. "its about sex. Stark gave me this book to see how it works because he didnt want to have to explain it, and i thought, since you have screwed Loly, Halibel, and you have another girl in your room, i could ask you a question about it." Grimmjow turned red. Nel looed at him in confusement. "look, kid. im not going to screw this girl, and how would you happen to know about the other two?"

" i hear everything that goes on in this place, asshole. i was wondering why people would do this kinda gross stuff." she handed him the book..... bad idea. "look, kid. people do this stuff cause it feels good, and almost every guy out there needs it." "for what?" "well, so they dont look like pussies, and so that they dont get seduced easily by any enimy.... wich is still kinda hard not to do." she thought about it. "wow, Stark must be a total pussy." "no, kid. Stark has already lost his virginity." "to who again? and there is no fucking way." "look, why shhould any of this matter? your just a kid, you cant ask me these degrading questions!" "I'll let you keep the book." "Apache. and yeah. it did happen." he didnt hesitate to answer. Lily handed him the book. Nel looked over Grimmjow's sholder and began to read it with him, wich was again, a bad mistake. Lily walked back to Stark's room, to see he was asleep again.

**In Stark's dream:**

he was in the middle of a fight with soul reapers. he had blood dripping down his arm from killing one already. a soul reaper went to attack, and he stabbed that one with his Zampakto, wich was not even in release form. he went after another, and he felt something hit his dick. he woke up, thinking it was Lily trying to wake him up again. he was right, but she wasnt crushing his balls this time.

**End of Stark's dream**

"Lily.... what the.... what the hell are you doing?" she raised her head, revealing cum below her mouth. "you dont take to long to excite." she said, wiping her mouth with her arm. she took her hands around his dick and began pumping. "hey! dont... ahh! dont do that!" he went to stop her, but his hands were tied up. "what the...! Lily! young ladies shouldnt be doing this stuff! your just a kid!" "Apache appears younger than you, and you didnt mind fucking her up." "language, kid! i didnt mind it with Apache because she isnt a little kid!" "am NOT!" she pumped harder, sending waves of pleasure throughout Stark's body. a groan escaped him, he had already by now gotten his hands free of the rope, but couldnt resist his urges. he tried not to, but didnt try hard enough. he came again, hitting and covering Lily's hands in it. "heh. so, im guessing that feels good?" she said teasingly, still playing with his erect member.

she stopped, and let Stark catch his breath. she began to giggle. "would you like me better if i had no clothes on, dickhead?" she teased. "what in the world are you doing?!" he asked, as she pulled off her top, even though it didnt hide much to begin with. "Grimmjow says that all guys need this, and he book said that guys like it if they have a naked girl on them, and that being on top establishes dominance. im dominating you, so how do ya like that?" she bent down to kiss him. and to her suprise, he opened his mouth a little to allow her to. she laughed. "im guessing you dont mind, then?" and then kissed him. her tongue was up against his, batteling him for dominance. his tongue won and took over her mouth, making her lightly moan. he was moving and changing the position. he now sat up against the wall as he held her on top of him. his hard dick brushed up against ther lower uniform, wich to him, might as well be called her 'panties' because of how short they were.

they broke their kiss, leaving their drool hang in between them. he reached for her panties, forgetting that she was still just a child, and letting his pleasures decide for him. he pulled them down her legs, and she stood up to allow him to do so. he grabbed ahold of her, and positioned the tip of his shaft against her wet pussy. he slowly entered. a soft squeal came from Lily's lips. she was nervous. she felt him go half way inside, and stop. "hey! why are you stopping!" she yelled. and with a smirk at that, he entered the rest of the way, breaking her hymen and making her yelp in supirse and pain. she had her nails dug into Stark's arms, flinching in pain. "c....Coyote...."

he snickered at her. "see, i told you you wouldnt be able to handle it." "just.... just shut up." she moved forward, and licked his neck. Stark was left in shock that she would even try doing that. but he didnt refuse her. she wanted this, and if Stark didnt just get if over with, he knew he was in for a terrible month... or even year... or longer...

he grinned, and began to move foward on her, leaning her into a light kiss again as he hovered above her. he bent lower, and began to lick and tamper with her breasts. her moans increased. things began to run through her head, and she allowed him to take over for a minute. he began to pump in and out. she was still in pain, due to the fact that she was still just a short kid, and he was huge. but her pain eased up a little and turned into pleasure. she yelped and moaned as he began to move in a rythmatic pattern. Stark licked up a bit of drool that had broken free from Lily's mouth. he rubbed her soft womanhood with a finger. it took every ounce of his power to keep himself from forcing her up against the wall and taking her like that.

Lily could no longer hold on. her walls tightened around Stark's shaft, and she let out a small, wordless scream as she came and screamed. "C....Coyote.....!!!". Stark laughed as he continued to reach his climax as well, and pulled out to cum on the floor and in between Lily's legs. he lay on top of her, trying to catch his air. both panting, and trying to regain strenght to move. Lily pulled out from under Stark,trying to keep herself from being smothered. she walked over to put her clothes back on, and laughed when she saw Stark try to get up, but he was to tired, and hit his head on the floor. "god, your clumsy." ".... just shut up." he said, rolling over on his back and reaching for his pants.

"are you pissed at me?" ".... nah. your just another goofy, horny kid. it dont really matter if i was mad at you or not." she giggled. "so did you enjoy it?" "... why are you asking me this crap, anyway?" he said, pulling on his shirt. "well, because i like pissing you off." he sighed. "i should be asking you those questions. it seemed that it just took alot of enerjy out of you. heh. gotta admit, ive never heard you shout my name like that. your crazy, kid." "well, duh!" she looked down at her legs, wet from the orgasms. she took a towl and wiped her legs up. "so.... who was better?" "huh?" "me or Apache?" he laughed. "kid, you and Apache are too much alike. at least you hold out longer." they heard a thud come from the hallway. they ran out, now fully clothed, and saw that it came from Grimmjow's room. "Grimmjoooow!" they heard Nel scream.

Lily peaked through the key hole on the door knob. she pulled back, and laughed. "i told Grimmjow she was going to end up just like those other girls." "whats going on?" "Grimmjow and Nel." "okay, sorry i asked." she laughed and ran back into his room. he walked along, letting her get in the room first only so he could kick her out so he could sleep. he walked in the room, and saw her laying on the coushions on her hand and knees, with her other hand pulling down her panties to reveal her area. "hey, want to go again?"

he laughed and closed the door, deciding to keep her in his room for a few more minutes.

**~*END*~**

**i hope ya liked it! XD i do not own Bleach. i do own this stroy, tho. writin another one about Nel and Grimmjow that takes place after this one soon.**


End file.
